Rediscoveries
by PastPotatoes
Summary: Sarah Kerrigan rediscovers herself following her return to being human. Rated M for adult situations.


Sarah Kerrigan had finally been left alone in the sick bay after days of prodding, probing and tests. It was her first time alone since becoming human again and she appreciated the silence and time to think about her change.

She jumped down from the bed and walked over to a small wash sink in the corner of the room. She looked into the large mirror above the sink and stared at her unfamiliar image. The hair that was not her own… her eyes that were a lighter green than she remembered… a face that was older.

Sarah touched the loose dreadlocks that fell around her face. They were warm to the touch. She missed her red hair for a moment but she didn't hate her new brunette look.

She looked down at her gown covered bodied in the mirror and traced her body's outline with her eyes. She reached her hands to the gown's ties and started to undo them. She grabbed onto the gown and quickly pulled it from her, exposing her body.

Sarah stared at her new form in the mirror. No, not new. It was exactly how she remembered it before the change. She first looked to her breasts, adorned with small pink nipples. She moved her eyes down to her toned stomach, her muscles poking through her pale skin. She smiled at her belly button, she'd forgotten she had ever had one. She then glanced at her vagina, now completely bald.

The former Queen of Blades felt strange as she stared at this body. It was hers yet it felt like a memory of the past. She was scared to touch it. Scared of what it would feel like. Scared of the memories it might bring back. But she needed to feel it to make sure it was real.

She first moved her hands to her breasts and laid her hands on them gently. She felt her own soft skin and smiled as her fingers naturally cupped them. She squeezed them gently and was amazed at how malleable they were. She squeezed them a few more times with different forces, getting used to feeling them. She felt a warmth in her as she squeezed them. She remembered what it was like when a lover would touch her like this.

Sarah moved her hands away and noticed her nipples had become erect. Without thinking about it she moved her fingers to touch them. She flinched as her fingers made contact with them. She remembered how sensitive her nipples always were. As the Queen of Blades her breasts lacked any type of nipple and she had learnt to forget about them. Now she had them back and she thought what they would feel like in Jim's mouth. She grinned at the thought and removed her hands again.

She placed her hands onto her stomach and felt her toned skin. She dipped a finger into her belly button and giggled a little as she imagined Jim licking his tongue into and around it.

She moved her hands lower towards her vagina. She was not very experienced but she was not a virgin in the least either. She remembered the joys of sex. She gently placed one hand in front of her pussy and cupped her hand around herself. She could feel her heat already. She gently pushed her index finger towards her lips. She shuddered as she touched herself. She prised open her lips and felt her entrance and clit. She gave her clit a few strokes and a breath escaped for her lips. She quickly pulled her finger away and moved away from the mirror.

She grabbed the gown from the floor and ran back to the bed. She started to put the gown back on but stopped. She looked down at her naked body again and decided she should see if everything still worked.

She put the gown down onto the chair beside the bed and laid herself down onto the bed. She was apprehensive at first, knowing that anyone could come in at any time. She decided the risk was worth it. So what if someone saw, it wasn't as though they could think any less of her. And if Jim was the one who came in, she knew he'd overt his eyes like a true gentleman and probably even be happy to know she was able to experience sexual pleasure again.

She closed her eyes and started to play with her breasts. Imaging it was Jim touching them. She imagined his hands would be all over them, gentle but strong. He'd tease her a bit before going for her nipples. She started to play with her nipples, squeezing them, pinching them and pulling them.

She let out a few groans and enjoyed the sensations. She could feel her vagina begging to be touched but she continued to play with her breasts. She imagined Jim would suck her breasts, kissing them and flicking her nipples with his tongue. She wondered how his beard would feel against her skin.

Sarah snaked one of her hands down towards her stomach and stroked her own skin, knowing that Jim would be the type of lover to explore every inch of her body. She moved her legs and curled her toes as she tried to resist touching her pussy. She could feel the juices flowing from her already. She moved her hand closer and felt her pubic mound. She felt the now soft skin there, missing the feel of neatly trimmed red hair.

She caved into temptation and lowered her hand to her pussy. She parted her legs and placed her hand onto her swollen lips. They were damp and hot. She felt around her vagina, stroking the wet but soft skin. She opened her lips and placed her finger on her aching clit. She started to rub it with two fingers and imagined it was Jim's tongue.

She let out a number of small groans and let her fingers fall down to her slit. She still massaged her breast with her free hand while she let the other hand plunge into her vagina. She slipped one finger in at first as she got used to the once familiar feeling of penetration. She added another finger and moved them in and out, pretending it was Jim.

She pulled her wet fingers out of her vagina and continued to work on her clit, bringing herself towards orgasm. She had missed this feeling. She rubbed harder and faster until she was ready to release.

The orgasm swept over her entire body. She curled her toes and pushed her tips forward. "Jim," she said his name as she came, her hands still stimulating herself. "Oh, Jim," she repeated as she slowed her hands then stopped them.

She laid there for a moment catching her breath and recovering from the first orgasm she had had in 4 years. She smiled to herself and knew she would be waiting for the day her and Jim could make love. For the day he would make her cum.

Jim smiled and reached out a hand to touch the security monitor's screen that showed Sarah's naked form lying on the sick bay bed as she recovered from her orgasm. He hoped he'd be able to touch it for real in the not too distant future and be the one to bring her to orgasm.

He had felt guilty as he watched Sarah's one girl show; he was only trying to watch over her while he couldn't be there in person. He knew she'd be able to read his mind and know that he had watched her. But he promised himself he'd offer to return the favour for her, if she wanted him to that was. Judging from the name she called as she came; she would.


End file.
